1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning clamp with a ring-shaped base body and at least one radial clamping means associated with the base body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Positioning clamps of the aforedescribed type are known in the art. They are manufactured as a turned piece in the shape of a ring. A radial clamping means in form of a threaded screw is inserted into a threaded bore extending in the radial direction through the ring. By tightening the threaded screw a radial tension force can be applied, for example for securing the positioning clamp on a shaft or for clamping a component to a shaft with a radial force. The conventional positioning clamps which are turned from solid stock, are expensive to manufacture and require a sizable quantity of material. This results in high cost.